DESCRIPTION: This core will provide design and analytic methods support to all four of the program projects and the career development and pilot research development program. It will ensure that sound analytic methods are applied consistently throughout the design, data collection, analysis, and manuscript preparation. The purpose of the Core is to produce results that will withstand scrutiny by virtue of solid scientific methods, merit, integrity. The core is directed by a biostatistician, the core co-PI is a nutritional epidemiologist. It will include a database programmer to build database systems and databases to support each project. It will resolve design, sample size, data management, monitoring, monitoring, and analysis issues, addressing issues such as measurement, missing data, compliance, and accurate reporting.